


#91 Tired

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [91]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary's tired, but Ash wants some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#91 Tired

"Not now, Ash. I'm tired," Gary mumbled, his voice muffled by the cushion that he was burying his face in. His eyes were shut closed and he lay sprawled across the sofa, struggling to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't an easy task.

"But I haven't seen you in two days." Ash pouted. Ignoring Gary's desire for some peace and quiet, he had crawled on top of him and now lay across him with limbs everywhere, pressing his face into the back of the auburn haired boy's neck. "I missed you."

"It was just two days." With some effort, Gary managed to turn over until he was looking directly at Ash. "You know my job is hard work and it means I have to be away a lot."

"Yeah... but I still miss you." Ash rested his head on Gary's shoulder. "You seriously need to take a vacation once in a while. Can't other people fill in for you?"

"What kind of a professor would I be if I had other people do it for me?" Gary exhaled. "Maybe we can have a holiday together when it's not so busy. Is my being away a problem for you?" His forehead furrowed in concern.

"No, of course not," Ash said quickly. "I know how important this is to you, Gary, I really do."

"Good. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Gary wrapped his arms around Ash and they melted into a deep kiss.


End file.
